


So Much For Using Aliases

by Amsare



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Everything's happened so fast at Freddy's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now creamsicle trash.

_This is so fucking wrong_. They both know they shouldn't be there – tomorrow is the big day, the day of the heist – and Freddy's pretty sure they shouldn't be spending the night before fucking at his apartment. And how did he end up bent over his table, by the way?  
   
Everything's happened so fast. Maybe it's a simple consequence of all those days spent together, talking about the plan and some baseball team. Mr. White had even told him his real name, Larry. _So much for using aliases._  
   
_This is so fucking wrong_ , Freddy thinks over and over again. He whimpers as the older man grabs his hips tight, pushing inside him hard and fast, making him see stars. Freddy tries to do something but Larry is holding him still right there, one hand on the small of his naked back now and – _shit_.  
   
The phone’s ringing, his phone, the one he uses to talk to Holdaway.  
   
_Shit._  
   
It doesn’t stop ringing but Larry laughs at it, “well, it seems you can’t answer right now, kid,” he says, curving over Freddy’s back.  
   
Freddy laughs too, as he realizes how ridiculous the situation is – he's completely naked in his shitty apartment, fucked by a criminal the day before a heist – and he’s not even answering to his phone.  
   
Larry’s hot breath is on his nape, he licks his salty skin and Freddy moans, coming untouched.  
   
He can’t hear the phone ringing anymore.  
   
_So much for being an undercover cop, Freddy._


End file.
